The present invention generally relates to container sealing and dispensing means. More specifically, this invention relates to airtight caps for carbonated drink containers which permit selective dispensing of carbonated drink without removing the cap.
Carbonated drinks left open for an extended period of time tend to go "flat," i.e. the drinks lose their flavor and the "fizz" known for carbonated drinks. As the conventional carbonated drink container cap is removed and re-attached air enters the container and carbonating gases escape. By the time the container is nearly empty, the last portion of the drink is flat and tasteless. Thus, a preferred cap for a carbonated drink container provides airtight sealing means which can be selectively opened and closed without allowing air to enter or carbonating gases to escape the container.